hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakko Warner
Yakko Warner is one of the main characters in Animaniacs. He is 14 years old, the oldest of the Warner siblings as said in an interview with Tom Ruegger himself. Biology Yakko, as his name implies, is the most talkative and quick-witted of the Warner siblings. He's also the tallest as well as oldest. Personality Yakko is intelligent and well-read. Out of the three Warners, Yakko is the triangle leader, taking charge of most situations, and Wakko and Dot look up to him. Being the oldest, much of the adult humor comes from him. Muchly... (Though whenever it comes from anyone else, Yakko quickly pipes in with "Good night, everybody!") Yakko and his brother Wakko are infatuated with the beautiful Hello Nurse. Whenever they spot her or another attractive woman (or Minerva Mink), they react in an exaggerated manner (for example, howling like wolves) and shouting "HellOOOO, Nurse!" This is usually followed by them lunging into her arms and giving her a large smooch. They also add some kind of title to "Helloooo Nurse!" in some episodes. Like in Cookies for Einstein when they see a Swiss girl selling chocolate, Wakko shouted "Hellooooo Swiss Nurse Miss!" Among Yakko's abilities include a fluent understanding of the Japanese language and wielding two paddleballs at once. He is "the very model of a cartoon individual" according to the song of the same name in the cartoon "H.M.S. Yakko". Yakko, Wakko and Dot's Parents in Wakko's Wish Added by Tinylooneyanimaniacs He is the "guardian" of the trio, or the parental figure, as he seems to take charge in many situations, and acts generally in a father-manner towards his siblings (Especially in Wakko's Wish.). However to Wakko and Dot, he can be seen to argue with or tease them like an older brother typically does as shown in the song "I'm Mad". However, when the need arises, he is loyal and protective. He knows his limits and, while he will tease some people, he knows what to say and when to employ diplomatic charm to calm them down - or at least try to. This can be seen when he interrupts Dot's "I'm Cute" song, but notes that she is "Awfully cute" when angered. He deeply cares for Wakko and Dot, which is seen in Wakko's Wish, as well as some episodes in the series. Humor Yakko is the vocal of the Warner trio. He has a comeback for any situation and can out pun even the best, as shown with Howie Turn (A parody of Howar Stern). He is also known for more of the adult humor of the show and will shout "Goodnight Everybody!" whenever there is a double innuendo (or anything suggestive) said. He often addresses the audience directly, usually with a sarcastic comment. Physical description Yakko, like his siblings, is an ambiguous dog-like cartoon character.I the tallest of the three, and wears khaki pants up to his waist with a large belt. Like his siblings, he also has short black fur covering most of his body and white fur over his face, cheeks and eyebrows. His eyes are black and he has a small red nose, black ears, as well as a tail that sticks out through his pants. He was also seen with an addition of a green scarf in the movie. He also (along with his other siblings) can be seen with different attire in specific episodes (like Roll Over Beethoven) such as top hats, sashes, suits, etc. It also seems as though he can store a variety of items within his pants (including a yak), much like Wakko does with his "Gag Bag". He doesn't seem to do this as much as Wakko. Category:Other Characters Category:Animaniacs Category:Characters Category:Hub High Students Category:Supporting allies of the Hub Squad Category:Males